


Смерть — это тоже обман

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Всё так просто и быстро, ровно как ожидалось: Декс стреляет, Рэй падает.





	Смерть — это тоже обман

Всё так просто и быстро, ровно как ожидалось: Декс стреляет, Рэй падает.  
Это чувство хорошо знакомо Рэю — как и многим агентам. Горячий металл, запах крови, мгновенная боль, выжигающая мозг и застилающая всё перед глазами алым. Да и что стреляет в тебя бывший друг — тоже сюжет не новый.  
Рэй Надим убит. Он послушно лежит в яме с открытыми глазами, и небо кажется ему чёрным, и мир пахнет кровью и пролитым алкоголем, впитывающимся в землю у правого плеча. Хорошо, что успел записать всё для следствия на камеру. Хорошо, что не успел доделать бассейн: теперь осталось просто засыпать его прямо здесь и кинуть сверху дежурный венок от любящих коллег. Всем проще.  
И смерть, оказывается, тоже какой-то обман, как и служба в ФБР, и дружба с Дексом. Говорят, что после неё наступает тишина, но Рэй отчётливо слышит возню и ещё один выстрел.   
Возню и очень грязный мат.  
Что перед его падением за спину Декса прыгнул (или прилетел?) тёмный и вроде женский силуэт, он вспоминает не сразу. И это кажется смертным бредом: люди так не перемещаются.  
Рэй Надим искренне считает себя убитым и не шевелится до того момента, пока на краю ямы не показывается этот самый силуэт.   
Действительно, женщина. И она тяжело дышит, и зажимает бедро ладонями; и её первые слова никак не похожи на то, что Рэй ожидал услышать в посмертии.  
— Хуи ушастые, — ворчит она очень зло. — Одного мне было мало, ещё и этот, блядь. И слинял, сука.  
Живой, медленно доходит до Рэя. Он живой. Повернулся лицом к смерти, готовый её принять, а что-то не сложилось.  
— Что там с тобой? — хрипло интересуется женщина, обрисовываясь всё чётче. Помятая и грубоватая брюнетка в косухе и джинсах.  
— Я живой, — ошалело выдаёт Рэй.  
— Хорошо тебе. Цел?  
Рэй прислушивается к себе. Отвечает — скорее на автомате:  
— Ключицу раздробил, кажется. И ещё я разлил выпивку…  
— Зря он тебя не пристрелил, — вздыхает она. Мягко и неестественно спрыгивает в яму и так же неестественно легко берёт его на руки, как качки в боевиках — красоток, хотя у самой прострелено бедро. — Кстати, нахер тебе яма у дома?  
— Хотел сделать бассейн.  
— О, утонул бы тогда как Ди Каприо. В каком-то фильме. Не помню.  
— Не знаю, — всё ещё в шоке отвечает Рэй. — Он тонет во всех фильмах, какие я видел.  
  


***

  
Её зовут Джессика Джонс. Она — частный детектив, и потому аккуратно изымает пистолет и телефон с записью, кладёт их в пакетики, не стирая отпечатки, и не называет имени заказчика. Но Рэй не совсем дурак и догадывается — и улыбается, хотя и истекает кровью на заднем сиденье.  
— Можешь считать, что это спецоперация, — объясняет она, истекая кровью на переднем. — Этот хуй ушастый…  
— Декс.  
— Хуй ушастый, я сказала. В общем, он тебя убил и спрятал тело, а это я передам как улики. У тебя, типа, есть покровитель, но его личность — мой профессиональный секрет.  
Автомобиль ведёт знойного вида мужчина. Такой простой, в клетчатой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и с лицом, исполненным смирения. Он почти ничего не комментирует, пока Джесс заливает простреленное бедро из фляжки и шипит.  
— Прям не похоже на тебя, — замечает он.  
— Оскар, мы едем к Клэр только потому, что пуля в нём. У меня сквозное, это мелочь.  
Водитель смеётся. Почти не истерично.  
Рэю очень хочется задать им кучу, кучу вопросов, но он молчит. И боли почти не чувствует, и мотает головой, когда Джессика предлагает выпить для анестезии. Лучшая анестезия — это то, что он живой, живой, живой; хотя, наверное, и не заслужил.  
Живой — и одновременно завершивший дела и мёртвый, а значит — почти свободный, если придумает, как начать сначала, как снова увидеть Симу и Сами…  
Джессика перебивает его мысли, пихая водителя — Оскара — в плечо и подсовывая ему звонящий телефон.  
— Хуй ушастый звонит.  
— Декс? — поплывше спрашивает Рэй.  
Джессика вздыхает. Оскар медлит. Телефон звонит.  
— Джесс, я не могу говорить по мобильному, я за рулём.  
— То есть раненый агент ФБР, которого утром объявят мёртвым и который залил кровью твою машину, тебя не смущает, а это…  
Оскар, крепко сжимая руль одной рукой, выхватывает у неё телефон.  
— Мы всё сделали, — говорит он. — Везём к Клэр. Они ранены, да. У нас всё с собой, передадим после.  
— Скажи ему, что он всё ещё мёртв для меня, — бубнит Джессика.  
— Она расстроена, что ты сообщил ей, что жив, только когда потребовалось спасти другого человека.  
— И что он хуй ушастый!!  
— Но ты всё равно её хороший друг, — заключает Оскар и возвращает телефон Джессике.  
Рэй отворачивается к окну. Там проплывают золотистые фонари, один за другим, и он всё чётче понимает, что ночь не закончилась в яме. Что он выжил. Что его спасли.  
И что организовал это человек, перед которым Рэй и так был в долгу.  
— Спасибо вам, — проникновенно начинает он, и глаза неожиданно щиплет. — Спасибо. И твоему другу, Джессика. Кажется, это наш общий друг.  
Она отмалчивается. Зыркает на него через зеркало заднего вида, и Рэй не может прочитать этот взгляд.  
— Правда, я не знаю, что я буду делать дальше… — продолжает он, планируя предложить какие угодно услуги, какое угодно гостеприимство, как только разберётся со своей мнимой смертью и всеми связанными с этим неудобствами.  
Оскар не даёт договорить и протягивает через плечо документы.  
— Полный комплект, — говорит он. — И билет куда-то там. Я не помню, его покупал заказчик Джесс. Оттуда уже можешь улететь в Индию. С семьёй. Если что, я завязал рисовать «липы», это — последняя, как отец — отцу, — спешно добавляет он, вспомнив, что говорит с агентом ФБР.  
Пусть и с мёртвым.  
— Только почему они на имя Рабиндраната Тагора? — интересуется Рэй после долгой благодарности, листая фальшивый паспорт одной рукой.  
— Я не силён в индийских именах. А Джесс вообще предлагала Махатму Ганди.  
После этого Рэй соглашается выпить — и наконец проваливается в совсем не вечный зыбкий сон.


End file.
